


Someone New

by shadow_on_the_wall



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_on_the_wall/pseuds/shadow_on_the_wall
Summary: Prompt: Humming a song and having them begin to hum with you without thinking.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 11





	Someone New

You were in the library, browsing the history aisle. Browsing wasn’t exactly the word to describe it. Browsing suggested that you were just scanning the shelves, maybe flipping through the pages of one or two books.  
But no. What you were doing was using the entire aisle floor as your own desk. Three chunky hardcover books laid open on the floor as you continued searching for better reference materials.

This was the most effective method, you had concluded. The reference books were way too heavy for you to be able to move several of them at one go to a table. And there were too many of them that it would be too troublesome and not to mention time-consuming to keep running back and forth between the table and bookshelves.

So you had one of your earpiece buds hanging on its own lest you had to make a quick getaway when the librarian comes by, music blaring through the other one to compensate for the fact that you were listening through only one ear.

You were bored. After spending more than two hours going through book after book, your attention started to waiver, leaning more towards the music than your work. Maybe that was enough for the day. You started humming along with the song playing on your ear as you went through the last couple of pages.

You had no idea that there was another person in the aisle right in front of yours and would’ve remained oblivious if a voice hadn’t joined you for the chorus. The surprise of it almost startled you to a stop.

But you continue anyway, hoping that the person won’t notice that you heard them. It was adorable really. Hearing their voice humming along with you made you smile. And not to mention they sounded like a literal angel from heaven. You tried parting some books to see if you could get a look through the bookshelf, but he stood to close and all you could see was a pair of blue jeans and doc martens.

But you needed to see the man with the voice of an angel. So you followed his footsteps as he moved along his aisle trying and failing to get a glimpse of his face. God, why was he moving so much? Unfortunately, you were too preoccupied to pay much attention to the floor where you had the books spread out, and tripped over a particularly heavy one.

—

Poe was minding his own business in the library, looking through the history section for that book Rey begged him to help her get. In hindsight, it was a bad idea because he had been combing through almost the entire section for the better part of an hour and hadn’t been able to locate the book. The librarian wasn’t much help after disappearing almost ten minutes ago to check the newly returned book pile.

He shouldn’t even have agreed to help her. Rey was probably going to return the book way overdue and he’s going to be the one to pay the fine for it. It wouldn’t the first time that had happened. But he still loved her like family therefore easily succumbed to her pleas. Maybe she performed some sort of mind trick on him.

He particularly hated that section of the library. Far enough from the seating areas to be chillingly still, void of any movement. One more shelf to check and then he could finally leave, with or without the book, but at least he tried, right? And he’d check with the librarian one more time, in case she had found it.

And then he heard humming. Someone on the other side of the shelf was humming a song he recognized. A sweet voice clumsily stumbling along with the rhythm of the song. It made him smile. Maybe the corner wasn’t so bad after all.

Before he realised it, he was humming along with the mystery voice. He heard music, probably bleeding through the mystery person’s earpiece, and figured that they wouldn’t hear him. Right?

Wrong. Seconds later, a book shifted on the shelf, like someone on the other side was discreetly trying to move it. He would’ve missed it if he had been looking a little to the other side. Looked like he had gotten your attention. Were you trying to get a look at him through the shelf?  
Poe casually shifted away, the smile stretching wider on his face as he hid away from your view. He could’ve sworn he heard you sigh in frustration before getting up to follow his movement. Looked like you were hell-bent on seeing him. And not all that discreet about it.

He wondered how long it was going to take you to give up on your efforts. He really must’ve lost his mind, toying with a random stranger like that. Maybe he was really that starved of entertainment in the short time he spent in the library. He moved again walking all the way to the other end before you could try anything, and then-  
Then he heard you yelp and then a thud.

Oh shit. Did you fall?

Poe hurried over to the other side, where you were sprawled on the floor. With a bruised butt and ego, probably.

“Oh god, are you okay?” You heard angel voice behind you. Never have you ever needed the ground to swallow you more than you needed it at that moment. Your dead ancestors were probably cringing with the second-hand embarrassment if any of them were watching over you.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” you scurried up onto your feet, throwing him a sheepish smile as you stood to face you. “Thanks,” And holy fuck. His voice wasn’t the only thing angelic about him. You didn’t know if you were thanking him for checking on you or gracing you with his presence.

You were cute, Poe thought. Distractingly so. Your bashful smile made the corners of his own mouth tug upwards. And so Poe let a dazzling smile lift his face.  
“Oh, good,” He stuck out a hand. “I’m Poe Dameron,” Oh wow, he was introducing himself to you. And god his smile. You blinked at him a few times, too surprised to move until you finally shook of the daze and gave him your name. “You need help with that?” He asked, pointing to the floor behind you.

“What- oh,” it seemed you managed to knock down your stationeries during your fall as well. They were scattered across the floor by the books. “I guess I do,” you replied, shooting him another sheepish grin. Poe didn’t seem to mind though, bending to kneeling down to pick up the scattered items. Oh, he was nice too, great!  
You collected the books to put them back in the shelf. That was enough reading for the day, you could come back the next.

You looked up as you heard a pair of footsteps approaching. The librarian was steadily matching your way, a book in her hand. And your first thought is, oh shoot did she hear the noise? Then you realize her target wasn’t you, but Poe. The man seemed to notice her arrival as he stood.

“I found the book you were looking for,” she voiced out as she held it out for him.

Poe turned to you as soon as the librarian retreated. And you felt kind of sad that he was going to leave soon. 

“Korean War huh?” You asked, scanning the title.

“This is actually for a friend. I’m not much of a history buff,” he chuckled.

“You’re missing out, trust me,”

“Well then,” he smiled like that again. “If you’re done here, how about we go get coffee and you can tell me about the Korean War?” Shit, shit, shit. He blindsided you with that. Was he asking you out?

“I mean, only if you want to,” He quickly added as your silence stretched, he quickly added, the smile dropping a little. Was he too quick to assume? Oh shit, what if you already had a boyfriend?

You on the other hand were stunned. Oh right. Reply him. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” The smile came back, brighter than before and you found yourself thinking, fuck, I’m in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @iamthe-shadow-on-the-wall  
> <3


End file.
